Trucks with removable and replaceable boxes are known. However, previously known embodiments suffer from one or more disadvantages in that the truck bed cannot accommodate boxes of different lengths; or, the truck bed cannot be extended or retracted to correspond to the length of the box; or, the box is not easily removable and replaceable; or, there is a large gap between the rear of the cab and the front of the box; or, the floor of the box is too high off the ground when the box is loaded on the truck bed in an operating position, thereby causing the truck to have a high centre of gravity; or, the truck is relatively unstable when a box is mounted on the truck bed; or, the box overhangs the truck frame by a substantial amount, thereby greatly reducing the weight on the front wheels on the truck and making the truck difficult to turn; or, the floor of the truck box is not located above a winch; or, the truck with the removable box does not have the same handling capability as a truck with a box that is fixed in position; or, except for connecting or disconnecting the cable, the procedure for unloading a box cannot be controlled from inside the cab of the truck; or, previous trucks are much too expensive or complex.
In one known embodiment, the truck bed has a crane permanently mounted thereon and the crane moves the box onto or off of the truck bed. These trucks are extremely expensive to manufacture. Alternatively, a truck bed can have mounting arms thereon that engage two sides of a truck box for moving the truck box onto the bed or off of the bed. Some previous trucks have boxes that are removed off the side of the truck bed.